danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Yehudà Nello Pavoncello
thumb|right|300px|da rabbino Dall'Arco di Tito al Campidoglio sulle orme degli ebrei nella antica Roma - 2 ימין|thumb|200px|Torah pointer painted in black for 9th of Av Italy 19th century Painted wood L: 30; W: 2.6 cm Gift of Letizia and Angelo Piattelli, Jerusalem, in memory of Rabbi Nello Pavoncello Accession number: B08.1337 ; 149/303 הרב יהודה ב Pavoncello, האיש, מורה, רומא, יוני, 2000 מאת:Gianni Joav Dattilo אני רואה אותו שוב "פיאצה" עם ספר בידו, כובע בלתי נמנע שלו, קולו חזק החליט באה לידי ביטוי במגוון רחב של שפות, החל יהודית אתריים טהורים הרומית לשפה אקדמית. הייתי קרוב אליו ולמד. ב מורה היה חלק "כיכר", היה ליבו של הגטו ברומא שהוא אוהב כל כך. היום פגשתי אותו היה לי חלום: נכנסתי Boccione מהמאפייה היהודית, ושמו ניתנו לי הרבה ממתקים, כרצונו. למחרת בבוקר התחלתי ללמוד איתו, על השולחן הקטן במרכז תרבות בבית הישן, ונתן לי מאמר של דנטה לטס אשר מצולמים בשבילי, הסיפור היה זכאי "המתיקות של התורה." הייתי המום, גם הוא יכול, אבל הוא אמר לי פעם כי הוא "רציונלי" והחל ללמוד. הבנתי מאסטר היה מתאים לי, פסיכותרפיסט, מיסטיקה נלהב של הקבלה והחסידות, כי הייתי צריכה בסיסים פילולוגיים מדעיים רציניים. שמעתי אותו הרבה של התרבות שלו, מלגה, אלא גם אופי חזק שלו ונחישות כמו קולו. מיד מצאתי בו נדיבות בלתי נדלה וכן ידע מעמיק באופן בלתי צפוי של אותם נושאים של מיסטיקה, שהם יקרים אני והוא, לעומת זאת, נראה לא מעריך במיוחד. ואני מצטט קאסוטו אדונו, "טוב בכל דבר, מצוין על משהו." כפי שכולנו יודעים היה מומחה גדול על יהדות איטליה, על כל היבטיו, החל בהיסטוריה דת, מיד minhaghim (שימושים), ארכיאולוגיה, פולקלור, ספרות למדפסות. מי נמצא לעשות חיפוש על הנושא היהודי במוקדם או במאוחר, חשב ואמר: "אני חייב לשאול יותר". כל מה שעשיתי היה Shammaim לשם (לכל הרוחות), שיעורים חופשיים מן המחקר, מ מזוזות את "הריבועים" המפורסם של חנויות, סיוע משמרות בהכנת עבודות לסטודנטים על האופי היהודי של כל הפקולטות. לימד בהתלהבות רבה, היא אמרה, נתן קטעים מתוך פרסומיו, לעיתים קרובות לא מספיק אפילו לא לקבל עותק לעצמו היה תוכן עבור צילומים. הוא אהב ספרים, ספריות, אך בעיקר אנשים. והוא היה הרב למען העם, וכל אחד מהם דיבר בצורה הנכונה באמצעות השפה של בן שיחו. אנחנו חוזרים "מרובע" את הצבעים של השקיעה על אחר הצהריים הקיץ, משהו לשתות זי קלמנטינה, או יושבים בבית "מזון מהיר", חייב לעצור בספרייה, כולם המליצו על הספר, אמרתי לו שזה נהדר " biblioterapeuta ". מישהו ניגש אליו ושאל אותו יהודי רומא "יותר הוא 'ngavonne?" (עבירה), וזה היה, איכשהו, לשאלות של ההלכה שהגיבו עם תחושה פסיכולוגית גדולה. אחת המוזרויות שלו היה להסיר את האשמה. להעביר את אהבת התורה, לא לפחד משום דבר או אף אחד, ללכוד את המהות של כל דבר, מבלי ללכת לאיבוד. הוא אהב להגיד להיות קצת "כמו רבי מאיר מצא רימון, אכל בתוך והשליך את הקליפה" רבי מאיר רמון מצא Tocho אחא "(Chaghigà 15 ב). כמה מכם לדמיין את קריאתה של פסיכולוגיה, נטייתו Assaggioli, איטלקית פסיכולוג יהודי היוצר של הפסיכוסינתזה, העניין שלו מסמלי מסורות שונות. אני מודע שלא פורסמו מחקרים וכתבים של יותר, למשל, על ידיו מנקודת מבט אנתרופולוגי על מחוות דת ופולחן. גם "כיכר" בחורף: חנוכה הוא וזה קרה, היתה רק הדלקת נרות אני עדיין יכול לשמוע את ידו המובהק שלו ברכות (ברכות). בפסח, הדבש pizzarelle, שיעורים sull'Aggadà. כאשר הוא חש דאגות מוגזמות על ניקוי לפסח, שמעתי chamez להסיר בתוכנו 1. ואז חג השבועות: כובע קיץ חדש, "פיאצה" צבעים, צלילים חדשים, דורות חדשים של תלמידים ששואלים שאלות שבת בבית המקדש של בני נוער, מוסף שלה, לקח יום ראשון בבוקר בקהילה, טבלה גדולה של המועצה.. צבעי הסתיו, "פיאצה" המרץ: ראש השנה שנה, יום כיפור, סוכות הורים תמיד בקרב העם. ב מורה היה טוב לב (לב טוב), אם זה היה כדי להפוך mizwà, כפי שהוא עצמו אהב לומר, אבל לא יכולתי לעשות פשרות מכל סוג שהוא. זה אולי נראה שנוי במחלוקת, לפעמים הוא לקח את זה יותר מדי, אבל אף פעם לא למען עצמו, ותמיד עניין עקרוני, אידיאלים, על מה שהוא נחשב לטובת הקהילה. "היהדות היא לא דת אלא דרך חיים" נהג לומר, והוא שיחק ידועים דברי venishmà התורה nase (ואנחנו שומעים), והדגיש כי יש יחד (ים), הנה בפרט מצביע על סוג של עכשוויות בין פעולה והבנה, אנחנו מבינים שהיא פועלת באמת. הרב יהודה ז"ל Pavoncello למרות מהסרטים העדיף להיקרא מורה (מורה). בכתב ההוראה שלו הוא הפן השני של אישיות אחת: תשומת לב מתמדת אל המקורות, את הדיוק של ציטוטים ואת הבהירות של הסגנון שלו הוכח. לא במקרה מורה שלנו הוא אחד האנשים שהוזכרו כמה פעמים על ידי הרב עמנואל הרטום ז"ל בביאורים מחזור. הכתבים נשארים וראויים עניין מחודש, אבל שמעתי שיש לזכור במיוחד כמה תכונות אנושיות שלו שמשאירים חלל ענק ברומא היהודית. עוד חודשיים חסרים שני ציוני דרך חשובים של קהילה זו: אלדו סונינו ו Pavoncello נלו, תואר שני שונה מאוד, אבל קשורים חיבה עמוקה. התמזל מזלי להיות תלמיד של שניהם, לכל החיים תמשיך בדיאלוג שלהם איתי. המקור Rav Nello Pavoncello: un maestro di Torà nel cuore del Ghetto di Roma Gianni Joav Dattilo da: Rav Yehudà Nello Pavoncello, Un uomo, un maestro, Roma, giugno, 2000 Lo vedo ancora in “Piazza” con un libro in mano, il suo immancabile cappello, la sua voce forte e decisa che si esprimeva nei linguaggi più diversi, dal giudaico romanesco puro ed essenziale al linguaggio accademico. Gli stavo vicino ed imparavo. Il Morè Nello era parte di “Piazza”, era parte del cuore pulsante del ghetto di Roma che tanto amava. Il giorno in cui lo conobbi feci un sogno: entravo da Boccione, la pasticceria ebraica, e a suo nome mi venivano dati tantissimi dolci, a volontà. La mattina dopo cominciai a studiare con lui, su una piccola scrivania al Centro di Cultura, nella vecchia sede, e mi diede un articolo di Dante Lattes che aveva fotocopiato per me, il titolo dell'articolo era “Le dolcezze della Torà”. Io rimasi colpito, lui forse pure, ma mi disse subito che era “razionalista” e cominciammo a studiare. Compresi che era il Maestro giusto per me, psicoterapeuta, appassionato di mistica, di Kabbalà e di Chassidismo, proprio perché mi servivano serie basi filologiche e scientifiche. Avevo sentito parlare molto di lui della sua cultura e della sua erudizione ma anche del suo carattere forte e deciso come la sua voce. Trovai immediatamente in lui una inesauribile generosità ed una inattesa profonda conoscenza anche di quegli argomenti di mistica, che a me stanno a cuore e lui, invece, sembrava non apprezzare particolarmente. E mi citava il suo Maestro Cassuto: “bravi in tutto, ottimi in qualcosa”. Come tutti sanno è stato un grande esperto di Ebraismo Italiano, in ogni suo aspetto, dalla storia al culto, dal canto ai minhaghim (gli usi), dal folklore all'archeologia, dalla letteratura alle tipografie. Chiunque si fosse trovato a fare una ricerca su un tema ebraico prima o poi pensava e diceva: “debbo chiedere al Moré Nello”. Tutto ciò che faceva era leshem Shammaim (in nome del cielo), gratuitamente, dalle lezioni alle ricerche, dalle mezuzot ai famosi “quadretti” per i negozi, dalle Mishmarot all'assistenza alla preparazione di tesi di laurea a carattere ebraico per studenti di tutte le facoltà. Con grande entusiasmo insegnava, raccontava, donava estratti di sue pubblicazioni, tanto da non averne spesso neanche una copia per se e si accontentava delle fotocopie. Amava i libri, le biblioteche ma soprattutto le persone. Ed era un Rav per la gente, e ad ognuno parlava nel modo giusto usando il linguaggio dell'interlocutore. Torniamo in “Piazza” i colori del tramonto nei lunghi pomeriggi d’estate, qualcosa da bere da zì Clementina, o seduti al “Fast food”, immancabile sosta in libreria, ad ognuno consigliava il libro adatto, gli dicevo che era un ottimo “biblioterapeuta”. Qualcuno gli si avvicinava e gli chiedeva in giudaico romanesco “Moré che è 'ngavonne?” (trasgressione), e si trattava, in qualche modo, di domande di Halachà a cui rispondeva con grande senso psicologico. Una sua peculiarità era togliere i sensi di colpa. Trasmettere l'amore per la Torà, non avere mai paura di niente e di nessuno e cogliere l'essenza di ogni cosa, senza disperdersi. Amava ripetere di essere un po' come Rabbi Meir che ha trovato una melagrana, ha mangiato l’interno e ha buttato via la buccia “Rabbi Meir rimmon matza tochò acha” (Chaghigà 15b). Pochi forse immaginano delle sue letture psicologiche, della sua predilezione per Assaggioli, psicologo ebreo italiano creatore della Psicosintesi, del suo interesse per i simboli nell’ambito di diverse tradizioni. Sono a conoscenza di studi e scritti inediti del Moré Nello, ad esempio, sulle mani da un punto di vista antropologico religioso e sulla gestualità rituale. Sempre in “Piazza” d'inverno: é Chanukkà e fa freddo, c’è appena stata l'accensione dei lumi ed ho ancora nelle orecchie il suo inconfondibile canto delle Berachot (benedizioni). A Pesach, le pizzarelle al miele, le lezioni sull’Aggadà. Quando sentiva eccessive preoccupazioni per le pulizie di Pesach, gli ho sentito dire che il chamez va tolto prima dentro di noi. E poi Shavuot: di nuovo il cappello estivo, in “Piazza” nuovi colori, suoni, nuove generazioni di allievi che fanno domande. Shabbat al Tempio dei giovani, il suo Musaf, domenica mattina lezione in Comunità, al grande tavolo del Consiglio. I colori di autunno , in “Piazza” grande fervore: Rosh ha Shana, Kippur, Succot e il Maestro é sempre fra la gente. Il Morè Nello aveva un lev tov (un cuore buono), se si trattava di fare una mizwà, come amava lui stesso dire, ma non sapeva fare compromessi di nessun tipo. Poteva apparire polemico, delle volte se la prendeva anche troppo, ma mai per se stesso, e sempre per questioni di principio, di ideali, per ciò che lui riteneva il bene della Comunità. “L’Ebraismo non è una religione ma un modo di vivere” era solito dire, ed interpretava le ben note parole della Torà nasé venishmà (faremo e ascolteremo), sottolineando che la congiunzione ve (e), qui indica in particolare una specie di contemporaneità tra l'azione e la comprensione, è agendo che noi comprendiamo veramente. Il Rav Yehudà Nello Pavoncello z.l. nonostante i suoi titoli preferiva farsi chiamare Morè (Maestro). Il suo insegnamento scritto è l’altro volto della stessa personalità: la costante attenzione alle fonti, la precisione delle citazioni e la chiarezza del suo stile lo testimoniano. Non a caso il nostro Morè è tra le persone menzionate più volte da Rav Emanuele Artom z.l. nelle note al Machazor. Gli scritti rimangono e meritano rinnovato interesse, ma io ho sentito di ricordare soprattutto alcuni suoi tratti umani che lasciano nella Roma ebraica un vuoto incolmabile. In due mesi sono scomparsi due importanti punti di riferimento di questa Comunità: Aldo Sonnino e Nello Pavoncello, Maestri molto diversi tra loro, ma legati da un affetto profondo. Ho avuto la fortuna di essere allievo di entrambi e per tutta la vita il loro dialogo continuerà dentro di me. * המקור רשימת פירסומים רשימת פירסומים - חלק מהם הופיעו בעלון יהודי איטליה בעברית ובאיטלקית. מבחר נכלל כאן קטגוריה:תורת חיים Gli ebrei in Verona : (dalle origini al secolo XX) by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1960 Available at: Book Antiche famiglie ebraiche italiane by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1982 Available at: Book I toponimi del vecchio ghetto di Roma by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1978 Available at: Book Il tempio israelitico by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1957 Available at: Book La letteratura ebraica in Italia by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1963 Available at: Book Il collegio rabbinico italiano : note storiche Published 1961 Available at: Book La tipografia ebraica in Firenze by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1992 Available at: Book La sinagoga a Roma dall'età imperiale al medio Evo by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1982 Available at: Book Le comunità ebraiche laziali prima del Bando di Pio V by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1980 Available at: Book La "Roma dei Cesari" nella letteratura ebraica tradizionale by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1981 Available at: Book Il trono del profeta Elia by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1984 Available at: Book Rav Yehudà Nello Pavoncello, un uomo, un maestro : 26 Giugno 1999-12 Tamuz 5759, 15 Giugno 2000-12 Sivan 5760. Published 2000 Available at: Book Le poesie liturgiche per le solennità e le ricorrenze ebraiche secondo il rito italiano di Roma by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1983 Available at: Book עברי לכבוד יובל אגודת "עץ חיים" ברומא by פבונצ'לו, נלו Published 1982 Available at: Book L'inaugurazione della casa secondo l'uso della comunità israelitica di Roma Published 1984 Available at: Book La cerimonia nuziale ebraica : e Patrizia Pacifici : in occasione delle loro nozze : Roma, Rosh hodesh Sivan 5736, 30 maggio 1976 Published 1976 Available at: Book Inni e canti nuziali ebraici Published 1992 Available at: Book La Mishmarà : un’antica tradizione ebraica romana : in occasione del Bar Mizwà (maggiorità religiosa) di Cesare di Segni, 8 Cheshwan 5741 - 18 Ottobre 1980 by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1980 Available at: Book אלף מלים : מלות היסוד: עברית-איטלקית, איטלקית-עברית : בהערה על תולדות השפה העברית by פוונצ'לו, יהודה נלו Published 1979 Available at: Book Mo'ed di piombo : tradizionale ricorrenza romana (2 Shevat 5553) _ occasione del Bar Mizva di Jonathan Shemuel della Rocca... Shabbath Ithro 5738 - 28 gennaio 1978 Published 1978 Available at: Book למוד שנוהגים לומר בני רומא : בערב קודם יום המילה Published 1976 Available at: Book Una poesia ebraica in onore della nomina a chatàn Torà del rabbino e medico Izchak Lampronti di Ferrara by Pavoncello, Nello, d. 1999 Published 1984 Available at: Book ]]קטגוריה:תורת חיים]] קטגוריה:תורת חיים באיטלקית קטגוריה:תורת חיים באיטלקית קטגוריה:רבנים איטלקים קטגוריה:אישים ביהדות רומא